At present, an electronic device is capable of executing an application which may call a multimedia file stored in the electronic device while being executed. For example, in the case where a user takes multiple photos by utilizing the electronic device and transmits some of the photos to a microblog, the application, i.e. the microblog, calls the photo.
In the prior art, the electronic device is capable of executing multiple applications, and each of the multiple applications may call multiple multimedia files. However, it can only be determined that the multimedia files are called by the application but it is not possible to determine which multimedia files have been called by the application when the multimedia files are browsed. Similarly, for example, after the user transmits some photos to the microblog, it is not possible to determine which photos have been transmitted to the microblog when the photos are browsed.